


Holding on to the Wind.

by TheWeakestOne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Prologue, Story Preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeakestOne/pseuds/TheWeakestOne
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki survived the night of the Nine Tail's rampage and later raising her son well away from Konoha. Though as time passed she grew sickly before eventually passing, leaving Naruto to travel back to the place his mother had once called home. However, darkness follows his arrival and now he will be forced to face the waves of his parent's past, or be crushed beneath them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story idea that I'm currently working out the kinks for. Will post a few chapters after some time to see how it goes.

_ “Naruto . . . sweetheart . . .” Kushina murmured wearily. _

 

_ “M-mom, p-please just rest. You’ll feel so much better if you do! J-just please-” _

 

_ “You are so strong an so, so kind and I am so sorry, for everything. It must have been so hard for you. “Tears began to stream down the side of her face, marking the pillow beneath her.  _

 

_ “N-no, mom please just no more talking. Y-you, are going to be ok!” He declared, unable to keep the alarm from his voice. “We’re going to get you better and have l-lots of ramen a-and you can keep teaching me all those super cool m-moves! It’s, it’s going to be okay and we're going to so much fun!” _

 

_ A smile grew on her face as her son went on. “Naru. my sweet sweet Naru. Nothing would make me happier.” Turning her head slightly she took in his form with the last of her fading sight. “You’ve grown into a fine young man. I love you and I am SO proud of you.” _

 

_ A pit grew in his stomach. “Wait, wait, wait j-just, please don’t go! “He begged helplessly. “Stay here, stay with me! I-I’ can do more, I  can take care of us both, I’ll find a way to make you better I-I, I promise! So please just don’t do it! D-don’t leave me!” _

 

_ Kushina’s eyes closed as tears began to stream faster. “I’m so sorry.” she rasped. “I can’t go on, I’m at my limit Naruto.”  _

 

_ “M-mom!” He choked as sobs began to wrack his body. _

 

_ “It’s ok.” She breathed soothingly. “Go to Konoha, Jiraiya will take care of you. So promise, promise me that you’ll live for yourself.” _

 

_ “I . . . I can’t-” _

 

_ “Please. Promise me you won't deny yourself the chance to be h-happy.” _

 

_ “Mom . . . “ _

 

_ “Please. Please promise me.”  _

 

_ “I . . . I’ll try. I promise I’ll try.” _

 

_ A beautiful smile grows on her face. “Thank you.” _

 

_ She feels his hand grasp her own. “I love you, mom. I love you so much.” A moment later she could feel his head rest on her arm as well as the tears he shed trickling down her skin. _

 

_ “I love you too Naru. More than you will ever know.” _


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I won’t update anywhere near this fast normally. I just wanted to get this chapter out today. Thank you for reading.

Deep blue eyes darting around, taking in as much of the scenery as possible. "It's . . . amazing. I see why mom talked about it so much."

 

His pace quickened as his eyes took in more and more of the large colorful houses and buildings he could see beyond a massive wooden gate. A small smile began to grow on his face, his excitement obvious to any who would look. Part of him wanted to run full speed and take a look.

 

A much more calm part of him reminded him it would not be a good idea to sprint into a shinobi village like a madman. Especially when they have no idea who you are.

 

At least, not yet anyway.

 

As he grew closer to the entrance he noticed two men sit at a small, what he assumed would be, check-in station. One had long, spiky, black hair held up by a shinobi forehead protector and a bandage strip running across the bridge of his nose. He seemed to be lazy one of the two if the light snoring and head resting on a propped up arm was any indication.

 

The other had combed down brown hair that ran down across his right eye, while his forehead protector was wrapped around his head like a bandana. Both were wearing green flak jackets with black long sleeve shirts beneath.

 

Stepping up to the desk he noticed the dark haired man had stopped snoring and now look fully alert. He couldn't help but smile, seeing as he'd done the same thing oh so many times.

 

"Hello!" He announced both with an easy wave and grin.

 

"Greetings." The man with the paperwork greeted. "Name and reason for your stay?"

 

"Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm here to be a ninja, ya know!"

 

The previously sleeping man quirked a brow at him. "Well, you sure talk like one. Though, you don't look like one?"

 

"Ah, I'm only half." He explains rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Dad was something else."

 

"So where are they?"

 

"Kotetsu." The man holding the papers scolded noticing the gloomy look that had appeared on the boy's face. "At least try to be a little less insensitive."

 

"What!? I was just worried, Izumo." He sniped back.

 

Said man just sighed before turning his attention back to the boy. "Sorry about him. Do you have any prior shinobi training?"

 

"Oh, oh yea, my mom taught me everything I know."

 

"What's the highest rank ninjutsu you can use effectively?"

 

"I, Uh . . ." Naruto pauses and mumbles.

 

Kotetsu leans in with an arrogant grin on his face. "Say that again."

 

"Three D-Ranks. . ." He murmurs.

 

A snort.

 

The boys face flushed with embarrassment."Oi!"

 

Izumo's eyes widen slightly. "How old are you?"

 

"I'm eleven . . ."

 

"You know . . . most academy students your age know nearly 10 different D-ranks, some even knowing one or two C-ranks?"

 

"I know . . . but I have too much chakra and mom said it makes my control super terrible!"

 

"Also aren't you a little young to have tattoos? Not to mention your outfit doesn't seem very ninja like . . ." Kotetsu asked his eyes going from the boy's shirt to his golden blonde hair.

 

Glancing down at himself Naruto frowned. Was there something with an orange T-shirt and dark blue shinobi pant? Orange is awesome, it also has his clan symbol on the back in red. So it's like super double awesome!

 

And what tattoos were they talking about? These were just his seals, the bandages were just too hot to wear all the time. Though, as he opened his mouth to explain Izumo spoke up again.

 

"Yea . . . so who is your mom by the way?" He questioned suspiciously.

 

Naruto blinked. "Oh, yea, Her name is Kushina Uzumaki."

 

The sound of a chair sliding back violently before falling over cause Naruto to turn his attention to Kotetsu.

 

Raising a shaking finger he points it at the boy. "Y-your mom is the Hot-Blooded Habanero!?"

 

"W-what?"

 

"D-d-don't mind him." Izumo quicky steps in his face a bit paler. "Here take these papers and bring them to the Hokage tower t-they'll take care of the rest." He explained shoving the papers to the boy and hurrying him off.

 

Walking through the village gates he shot one look back at the two.

 

'That was . . . weird.' He thought to himself. 'Did they know mom? And what was that about a habanero?'

 

Though before he could pursue the topic idea any longer his eyes caught sight of the inside of the village. If he had to sum it up in one word, Beautiful. There were so many colors and people and things to see. Smells hung in the air that made his stomach grow in anticipation. Weapons shops with items that seemed to shine from a mile away.

 

The happy sounds of people, of animals and the village itself seemed to just mold together. His feet had already begun moving towards the different stalls and shops before his mind could even register.

* * *

 

 

An hour later he'd ended up at his new favorite ramen shop.

 

Two hours later he had explored all of the market districts as well as gathered numerous items and knick-knacks that he'd sealed onto his person.

 

Three hours later he was snatched up by ANBU as he was supposed to have been registering a new academy student of Konoha. That's when he met the Hokage, but Naruto decided to just call him 'old man'. They didn't get to talk for long as another man entered the room covered in bandages and using a walking stick who looked permanently angry.

 

The guy was definitely a weirdo.

 

Naruto was then ushered out and took off to go explore more of the town.

 

Only to once again be picked up by ANBU an hour later as he had no place to stay for the night.

* * *

  
  


Sarutobi sighed with a small smile on his face. Naruto Uzumaki sat in front of him petulant look on his face. He'd had the pleasure of dealing with the child twice in one day. Letting his gaze settle on the boy he took a good long look at him.

 

The boy looks and brains of his father, but had the attitude of his mother. A perfect for inducing chaos if you asked him.

 

A shame that both parents had now passed. Though Kushina did a fine job raising the young man.

 

"Can I go yet!?"

 

A fine job, in spite of some of his more . . . unruly features. "Please be patient Naruto-Kun. Inu is preparing a place for you to stay for the night. Tomorrow we will find you a proper place that you may call home. And is my company really that unwanted"

 

Naruto's eyes darkened a bit and he looked at the floor. "No, it's ok. I'm sorry."

 

The elder man quirked a brow.

 

"I'm a little scared and I-I don't really know how I should act."

 

Hiruzen blinked. "Well, that's very insightful of you my boy."

 

The boy smiled a bit at the compliment. "Mom always said you should just be honest if you don't know what to do."

 

A smile grew on the elders face too. "I like that advice."

 

"Yea, mom was super smart! She always knew what to do no matter what happened!"

 

A chuckle. "Kushina-chan always did seem to have some otherworldly control over nearly every situation."

 

The boy's eyes widened. "You knew my mom!"

 

A cheeky grin grew on the old man's face. "Well of course I did. I've been Hokage since before she was born."

 

Naruto seemed to be frozen in shock before jumping up out of the chair he'd been sitting in and point at the old Kage. "Then that makes you like . . ." He lifted his hand to count before going back to pointing at him. "Super old!"

 

A loud Guffaw left him at the boy's loud exclamation. "Well you're not wrong," he stated as his laughter died off. Bringing up a hand he wiped a stray tear from his eyes.

 

The boy was so much like his mother. "So Naruto do you like the village so far."

 

There was a sparkle in his eye as he spoke. "I love it! It's amazing and so colorful and everything taste so good and everybody is super nice and-"

 

Yes. Just like his mother.

 

"-and they gave me free ramen and then I told them I would only eat ramen if I could but mom would have been mad at me even though she loved ramen too!" He babbled before stopping to take a breath.

 

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope you continue to enjoy your time in the village."

 

"Yea . . ." he agreed albeit more solemnly this time. "Mom really loved it here and I really want to too."

 

Hiruzen felt a wetness in his eyes that forced him to try to blink it away. "I'm happy your mom still loved this village. She was dear to Konoha and she always will be."

 

"Do you know why she left?" Naruto asked somewhat uncertainty. "She never told me and she always avoided telling me so I just stopped asking." His gaze meets the aged mans a silent plea in them.

 

"Why, why did mom leave Konoha?"

 

A long, tired sigh left the elder. "That, I'm afraid, I cannot say. Not yet at least."

 

"What I can tell you is that the reason she left was in part to protect you. There were bad people after you and your mother and she left because we could not keep you safe. So we put you somewhere no one would think to look. Out in the open." He explained regretfully.

 

"But that is enough for tonight. It seems Inu has your arrangement prepared." He said motioning to the dog masked man that seemed to have appeared in the room.

 

Said man nodded to his leader before turning to the boy. "We have made a temporary room available for you for tonight. When you are ready I will bring you to it."

 

Naruto just stared at the man with wide eyes. "Woah, you're really quite, ya know."

 

Sarutobi could see the amusement practically rolling off the man. "Well, goodnight then Naruto-Kun. We will have to chat again sometime soon."

 

The boy turned around with a huge toothy grin on his face. "You betcha old man, later!"

 

Inu placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and both suddenly vanished in a small breeze.

 

His first day here and already found his place. Definitely Minato and Kushina's son.

 

Turning his chair to face the window behind him Hiruzen let his gaze wander up to the moon as he pulled a pipe out from beneath his robe. Lighting it with a flick of his finger he took a long drag allowing it to settle his mind.

 

Kushina had died and he'd had no idea. Then her son just wanders up the road to Konoha and asks applies to be a ninja.

 

Except a full-blooded Uzumaki should be unable to ever grow ill. He had mentioned before that she had grown 'sick', coughing, fatigue, weakness. As if it were just a common cold that had killed her.

 

Whoever made the poison had known just how to make sure it would be fatal for her. But why give her the symptoms of a cold?

 

And why did they not go after Naruto?

 

Was it the same one who had attacked on the boy's birth?

 

So many things didn't add up. Regrettably for now he'd have to wait and see. Whoever had attacked will most likely strike. He'd have to be patient.

 

For now.

* * *

  
  


_ "So you were really popular!? Were you a superhero!?" Naruto asked, eyes glimmering with amazement. _

 

_ Kushina laughs awkwardly. "Aha, something like that Naru. Uhm, let's just say for better or for worse there wasn't a single person in Konoha that didn't know of me." _

 

_ "Don't you miss it?" _

 

_ She didn't even hesitate. "Yea, I miss it so much but one day we'll go back and I'll show you all the cool places!" _

 

_ "Yay!" _

 

_ "Yea there's this awesome place that serves the best ramen ever, ya know! It's just a dirty little hole in the wall but it's the best." _

 

_ He frowned cutely while furrowing his brow. "You eat dirty wall ramen?" _

 

_ "Pfft." she laughs picking him up into her arms. "No no no, it's just a figure of speech." _

 

_ "A what?" _

 

_ "A saying." She explained as she started began walking back towards their house. _

 

_ "Saying what?" _

 

_ "Oh, you are just adorable!" She squealed as she rubbed her cheek against his causing him to giggle. "Dontcha worry, I'll explain when you're older." _

 

_ "Oh ok." He agreed before a big toothy smile grew on his face. "So can we have ramen tonight?" _

 

_ Kushina snorted before bursting into a round of laughter that continued all the way home. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
